1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply equipment attached to a bottom wall of a fuel tank storing fuel and including a lid member filled in an opening made in the bottom wall and provided with a fuel discharge pipe and a fuel pump held by the lid member and configured to suck in fuel within the fuel tank and discharge the fuel to the outside of the fuel tank from the fuel discharge pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel supply equipment in the related art used in a vehicle, such as a two-wheeled motor vehicle, includes a lid member that clogs an opening made in the bottom wall of the fuel tank, a fuel pump that discharges fuel, a fuel filter that filters fuel discharged from the fuel pump, and a filter case that accommodates and supports the foregoing members. The filter case is supported on the lid member with a supporting member. An example of this configuration is described in Japanese Patent No. 4203751 (Publication Date: 2009. Jan. 7) with reference to FIG. 1.
The lid member is formed in a bottomed tubular shape and has a lid portion and a tube portion. The lid member and the filter case are joined by engaging a window in the tube portion with a claw of the filter case using a snap fit. Accordingly, the lid member supports the fuel supply equipment. An example of this configuration is described in Japanese Patent No. 4203751 (Publication Date: 2009. Jan. 7) with reference to FIG. 4.
According to the configurations described above, excess fuel discharged from a pressure regulator is accumulated in the tube portion of the lid member of a bottomed tubular shape, so that running out of fuel occurring, for example, when the vehicle has inclined, is prevented by letting a suction filter suck in the accumulated excess fuel.
The fuel supply equipment in the related art described above has the lid member of a bottomed tubular shape configured to accumulate excess fuel discharged from the pressure regulator in the tube portion. However, because this configuration makes the lid member larger in size, there arises a problem that a mold cost is increased. Also, because the suction filter directly sucks in air bubbles contained in excess fuel discharged from the pressure regulator, there arises another problem that fuel supplied from the fuel supply equipment contains considerable air bubbles and adverse effects are given to the engine to which the fuel is supplied.